conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Global Treaty Organization
Hey can Lxungion join and Lxung be made an official language? Lxung for Global Treaty Organization is Ngxoam Traton Mũton. Detectivekenny 22:55, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Of course.--Woogers 22:58, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Just to inform, the surean name for GTO is 全球公約組織 (Zenkyū Hong'yoku Jōchi). --Cytosan 11:30, January 8, 2010 (UTC) May Gibland Join the GTO? NeilG 15:16, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Wringo would love to join Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 02:22, May 23, 2011 (UTC) To both of you, establish diplomatic relations with existing members, then I'll add you. Pick dates in this year or 2010 to have joined. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:40, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Expansion Could you please expand this article. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 21:07, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Could YOU please expand this article? Leubantia is a member state after all.Woogers 21:15, January 14, 2010 (UTC) OK. I will do some work. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 22:18, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Presidency Hi there. In Leubantia's first presidency, 1992-1995, there were two heads of states, Karol Weunford, and Jan Higsford. Could you fix the term to two years (1993-1995)? [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 07:47, January 22, 2010 (UTC) The Head of State of the nation is not the president of the Global Treaty Organzation, you use a totally different person, because Surea ran into a similar problem.Woogers 08:32, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Let's Start It Up What ideas do we have for Global Treaty Initiatives? Let's start a list of ideas, then put a list of years brought up next to them. Once we have enough ideas, we can vote on them. I want to bring some life back to this thing. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 19:18, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Ideas *Lowered Tariffs between member nations *Customs pre-clearance for travel between member nations Lowered the tariffs will be a good idea to allow more people to buy these renewable energies, but I would say focusing on renewable energy itself is not sufficient to make the world go green. I suggest that every countries' leader urged their citizen to focus on Energy Efficiency and Energy Management which is cheaper beforehand. Not everyone affords to buy a PV and install in their roof, but they can save the environment and their own money if they can manage their energy usage well. Let more scientists and PhD students research on RE to get the highest possible energy harvest efficiency in a cheaper way at the meantime, while every household and industrial sector focus on EE and EM.--Cytosan 02:41, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Energy Efficient is easy to get citizens to think about. Tax credits on energy efficient appliances and fixtures can push that forward. Energy Management is more difficult to get wasteful Westerners used to lavish uses of electricity to conserve energy. Perhaps a national television campaign could speed that along. Woogers - talk ( ) 10:55, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Why not make it this way, instead of just advertising the pros of EM at television and radio, we gather a few national idols of the GTO member countries, including some others too, to sing a song regarding it? The advertisement can also be acted by these idols too.--Cytosan 14:47, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I do not believe Ivalice has a national idol xD. I'll still run you all's advertisement on the networks though, and finance the campaign, but yes, this is a good idea. Woogers - talk ( ) 15:22, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Surea has quite a few S-Pop singers where their popularity extended to East and Southeast Asian countries, but non of them are good in pronouncing other language than Surean. Oh how I so wish New Cambria is one of GTO now.--Cytosan 16:58, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm sure that there's a bastion of Surean culture somewhere out here that'd hopefully make the campaign viral through media channels such as YouTube and Twitter. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:05, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, I belive that for creating an effective campaign we should get together, I don't know, singers, actors, politicians, at least one from each GTO country, to really show that we are united to achieve a common goal, in benefit of our nations and more important, in benefit of Earth. As mentioned above, we should use televsion and radio campaigns, YouTube, Twitter and Facebook accounts. Alexander Dupra can contribute. By the way, it's kind of unrelated, but I'm planning to do a comeback with Heigard during October. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 20:12, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Headquarters In addition to the above section (which I'd still like some ideas for :D), as a part of the beginning of the heavy work in Ivalion, I'd like to write an article on headquarters. Any ideas on that? Woogers - talk ( ) 15:22, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead. But we might need to ask CPR to get some clearance to interact with blank nations more to keep NRW alive. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 16:51, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Friendly Academic Competition How about each GTO member country's university have a national competition on say, Civil Engineering, Architecture, Robotic, etc. and the top 3 winners of each country will represent the country to compete in the GTO level competition? Got this idea from the Inter-University Invitational Civil Engineering Competition (IUICEC) and the Asian Build & Break Competition I participated in. It's kinda fun, as a student, to participate in it. Cytosan 12:32, April 9, 2011 (UTC) That sounds like a good idea, but I don't know who else in GTO is still here... Woogers - talk ( ) 14:13, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm available. It would be a good idea. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 20:51, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Great, then we'll set a date on the GTO competition, detail of competition, and which university is the winner.--Cytosan 23:10, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Join Could Occitania join? HORTON11 02:21, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I have to get more material up before diplomacy. I should be much more active when summer break starts (June 19th). But some tonight (at least one more city), BTW this was meant for reply to woogers last comment at the top of the page NeilG 00:11, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Thats OK. HORTON11 23:45, May 30, 2011 (UTC)